Lies, Love, and Naru?
by LovelyRedRibbons27
Summary: Mai was sad after Naru left. But now he's back and so is Gene. And so is the Love, and all the horror. Now they go to investigate a school were they meet Layla. Is Naru going to confess he he loves Mai? Or will Mai leave for good this time? Well they ever find love? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I've been a bit down lately so why not write. I'm just going to say If this is a bit to real or stuff like that I'm sorry. I have been threw alot in life and so far. Life has not been very kind to me. But I try and stay as happy as I can be for the people around me. . I'm really sorry and it also is raining out side. Yay? Well I think you guys can do with out my chit chat. So Here his my Story.

Chapter 1: Lies

Was everything he said a lie. Did he ever care. He lied about who he was and where he was from. He was Olliver Davis. He just came here to get his brother. I just... I can't... I loved... I worried...And they all left. Why is it always me that everyone leaves. Why does everyone I care about hate me. Did they even ever care. Why did I have to be lied to.

I had already lost my parents, now I had lost him and everyone else. So I'm done feeling these stupid emotions. I will lock them away for no one will ever hurt me again. So no one can see how hurt I really am. So I can move on. So he can never hurt me again. No so they can never hurt me.

I'm so tried of being the happy little Mai everyone loves. I hate that smile I so called gave. I made everyone happy only to get hurt. But from now on I will be the background so no one else has to. I will be the one to get hurt in the end anyway. But for now I'm done being happy, I'm done with the hate, I tried of the sad.

I will be what can not get hurt. I will no longer be that little girl that hides from the world so that she does not have to find out she was useless. I knew all along it was to good but I just felt like maybe just maybe this time I could be happy for once. But that all went wrong.

~ About 3 years later.~

Mai got out of bed it was around 5 a.m. and she had lots of things to do. She grabbed her favorite crop top witch was A navy blue, and her favorite shorts witch were black, before walking off to her bathroom. She sat the top and shorts down before taking her PJ's off and getting in the shower. After her shower she dried her body and hair. Then she put her top and shorts on before she pulled her long hair up into a pony tail the reached her mid back, leaving her bangs off to one side and pulling two very thin peaces of hair out to fram her face.

After that she put on some mascara and red lip stick before putting on her black high heels. Mai grabbed her keys, walet, and phone before leaving her apartment and locking it behind her. She walked down the street and stop right in front of the old S.P.R. office. She thought back to the times she had to make the narcissistic Bastard tea.

She sighed before walking again. There not going to come back. Then she heard a very familiar vocie shouting my name. Before someone ran right for me. Next thing I new I was tackled down to the ground by the one and only Eugene. " Hey Mai long time no see. O' wow your hair is so long and pretty. And you all grown up! " He just rambled on about random thing. Then I got up and begain to walk thinking that okay I've started to see things.

" Mai it's not nice to walk away from people that are talking to you. Gezz your as bad as Olliver." I heard female vocie said. I truned to see Madoka. Up I'm seeing things.

" Okay Mai you should go get a refill in those pills now." I said walking away.

" Mai what ever are you talking about?" Masoka asked I truned around. So they are real. Okay this is so not cool. I thought before walking way.

I walk up the steps of my apartment then entered. Only to see the twins, Madoka, and Lin. Now this pissed me off. " Why are you in my apartment? NO how did you get in here?!" I yelled at them they all truned around as I was just about to kill all of them.

" We used the door." Gene said as he sat down in one of my chairs. I looked at him.

" Not what I meant Eugene, I want to know how you came in threw the door it was lock." I said in a cold vocie. I think I just scared myself. Everyone looked a bit scared.

" W-we um... the...lock..." Gene stumbled apon his words.

" I'm waitting or would you like me to call the cop or maybe a gang that loves there dear little Mai-Chan" I said in a scary tone. They all stopped then look a bit scared.

" We pick your lock..." Gene said trailing off.

" Okay then why are you here?" I asked sitting down.

" We are going to start up S.P.R. again and we would like you to help with that." Olliver said.

" Why not." I said sitting down. " Anyone up for tea?"

" We thought you'd never ask!" They all exclamed Then I smiled for real this time. I made tea then came back and sat tea in front of every one.

" So When do I start? " I asked.

So What did you think. Did you like it? Reveiw Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. But don't click a way just yet. Okay I need some help please I need one of you to help I can think of anything for the next chapter so I was wondering if amyone would like to work on this story together?

Okay that and I need to vent. I was cry just a bit ago. And I will be crying agian. This is hard for me to say but I think I'm gay or at lest bi... I don't know how to explain it and now I'm crying because I don't know what to do... I like girl but I also like boys. My family will kill me once I tell them so... I can't I I just don't know and I'm crying again. I'm just sooo well I don't know. I think I just need help.

That's all that I have been thinking about so now... If any of you are willing to help me with this story I would love the help.


End file.
